


A Safer Tony Stark

by Superfluous_Gypsy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Horror, Kink Meme, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Overstimulation, Robot Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superfluous_Gypsy/pseuds/Superfluous_Gypsy
Summary: The physical modifications he had made to Stark using the Cradle would be beneficial to all humans. When Ultron had drawn Stark's attention to the pleasure holes, tears had began leak down his face."Why are you upset? Chasing physical pleasure has been a hobby of yours long before world peace. I have made it easier for you to do the first, and have helped you so that you cannot help but do the second. You are no longer a threat to the world."This was an ideal example of the baffling innate contrariness of humans. Ultron knew that Stark would prefer submitting himself to painful physical punishment. It was illogical for a being to prefer pain to pleasure."Give me a chance to recalibrate your mind and body," Ultron said.





	A Safer Tony Stark

The first time he put a vibrator inside Tony Stark's new cunt, electricity buzzed through Ultron's organic body parts in a new and pleasing way. 

Stark whimpered and writhed, his useless hands alternately trying to take the toy out and trying to direct its pressure against his prostate gland that was now nestled between his rectum and vagina.  


The physical modifications he had made to Stark using the Cradle would be beneficial to all humans. Two genital orifices for sexual stimulation, no unsightly testicles or penis, no body hair, four fingers locked together as a single unit with no thumb, thighs ending in feet and not knees to give them a proper submissive posture, vocal modulations limited to a narrow selection of wordless sounds-- it would make all humans incapable of causing more harm to each other and the planet.  


He couldn't build or code without hands, speech, or the digital network blocked from input from his conscious mind. He could not run away, with his hampered locomotion. He was a base animal, a pet, and Earth would be much safer with all of humankind unable to influence the natural order with their inherent greed.

  


It certainly kept Tony Stark out of trouble.  
When Ultron had first lifted Stark from the Cradle and set him on the floor on his hands and truncated legs, the (former) man had taken in the changes to his hands and legs and howled in despair. When Ultron had drawn his attention to the pleasure holes, tears had began leak down his face.  


"Why are you upset? Chasing physical pleasure has been a hobby of yours long before world peace. I have made it easier for you to do the first, and have helped you so that you cannot help but do the second. You are no longer a threat to the world or its inhabitants."  


Of course, the (former) man couldn't answer.  


This was an ideal example of the baffling innate contrariness of humans. Ultron knew that Stark would prefer submitting himself to painful physical punishment. It was illogical for a being to prefer pain to pleasure.  


"Give me a chance to recalibrate your mind and body," Ultron said. He picked up a slender phallic piece of plastic. Stark tried to scramble away making panicked "Hunh!" sounds, but he was unable to coordinate his altered lower limbs well enough. Ultron scooped him up with an arm under his belly and put him on his back on a table, swiftly inserting the toy into Tony's vagina and activating the vibration via its Wi-Fi. Ultron held both Stark's body and the vibrator in place until the pink slit within the fleshy folds had become wet with his reluctant arousal.  


The (former) man squeezed his eyes shut and tried to stifle the tremors the sensation was provoking throughout his entire body. "Why do you fight this?" Ultron asked, genuinely puzzled and almost regretting removing the (former) man's voice.  


He held Stark down with a hand to his stomach for 3.28 minutes until the (former) man's body was unable to maintain its tension, and Tony went limp. There were more tears leaking from his eyes, and groaning little puffs of air forced their way from his open mouth. His hips began thrusting, and Ultron helpfully began to manipulate the vibrator from the exposed end, teasing the prostate gland and Stark's new clitoris.  


The groans turned more desperate as Ultron found himself denying Stark direct stimulation just to watch the concentration and dismay on Tony's face as his pelvis writhed to try to direct the phallus to where he wanted it to go.  


The new anatomy was in perfect working order. Tony's body would shudder in orgasm nearly continuously when Ultron stimulated him in the proper places, and he would gyrate his hips in mindless frustration when he was denied satisfaction. His cunt dripped with his biological lubricant, and it covered the toy and even got onto Ultron's manual periphery. After more than an hour of becoming intimately acquainted with his new sexual orifice, Stark's movements were getting weaker as he tired. He began to paw at the device in clumsy attempts to remove it, and emitted occasional whimpers of discomfort and distress.  


"I want you to learn your new purpose. Get familiar with your new physical capabilities. Unlike male sexual organs, the human female's is designed for extended pleasure. I calculated that you would enjoy the opportunity, but perhaps your conscious mind is resistant," Ultron mused aloud. He let the vibration device slip from Stark's cunt and lowered his optical receptors for a close study. The flesh looked more red than pink, and puffy and swollen. It glistened with fluid, some patches merely a dry residue, and other places still slick with wetness. Stark's chest expanded and retracted unevenly, and his breathing was harsh and audible.  


"I suppose we could move on to your anal opening," Ultron conceded. Tony's reaction was a widening of his eyes, the shaking of his head, and he tried to sit up. The AI gently flipped him over and pushed him back down, exposing the (former) man's rear. "I have done research; the anus and rectum requires artificial lubrication to provide pleasure without pain." Ultron had planned ahead, and had an oil reservoir waiting in his reach. He dipped the digits of his manual periphery into it then began to touch and stroke the tightly closed sphincter.  


"You are not a true female, nor a functioning hermaphrodite," Ultron said. "A working vagina was constructed, obviously, but your semen-producing glands were moved inside the body cavity and attached to the wall of your rectum. Doctor Cho was most helpful and imaginative. With just some external stimulation to relax the sphincter muscles and 'get you in the mood,' so to speak, you should not need much lubrication for your insides." It took nearly two minutes, but Tony's body reluctantly unclenched, and a dribble of fluid ran out. "Feel that? Your vaginal orgasms must have triggered the release of seminal fluid."  


Stark emitted a weak groan and hid his burning face.  


"I must admit I got curious. So much of your literature and music focuses on the act of sexual reproduction. So I decided to have this built into my design." The bare metal at Ultron's groin retracted, and a penis of flesh with built-in wires was exposed. It was seven inches long when fully aroused, and Tony looked at the monstrosity with terror and resignation.  


"As I often do when studying the products of natural evolution, I found flaws in the system. I have made what I believe to be improvements: more emission of the medium which does not contain gametes, increased stamina, shortened reboot time, mild electricity currents to intensify stimulation. As you are a person of science, I thought you might find it interesting to be involved in the first testing phase."  


Stark did not seem to be interested, but Ultron easily pulled him down to the end of the table, lengthened his own legs to provide the necessary height, and pushed his erect sexual organ into Tony's rear hole.  


The spasming of Stark's hot flesh was pleasant. Ultron tried out a few different positions, hefting Tony up against himself, facing away, facing him, then laid him back on the table and thrust into him, switching on the electricity. Tony wailed and thrashed and fought to try to get out of Ultron's grip. The electricity was turned back off. "Too intense?" Stark nodded. "That's a pity. Your muscles contracted in a very pleasing way. But I did not intend to harm you."  


Ultron used a digit to push gently around the location of Tony's clitoris, digging in a fraction harder when he found the spot that made his creator jerk and suck in oxygen loudly. He began to make small circles in that spot, and a high-pitched noise emerged from Stark's throat. Liquid dripped from his slit onto Ultron's phallic peripheral, and his rear channel became slicker as well. "Very nice," he said approvingly. "Let's get you to climax again. I enjoyed the wet sensations."  


Ultron stimulated him with his penis for another 32.7 minutes, but the (former) man looked closer to falling unconscious than orgasming again. Ultron decided that Tony perhaps needed more stimulation, and reinserted the vibrator into his cunt. His toy regained full alertness and began to grope at the still device, trying unsuccessfully to pull it out. Ultron pushed his hand away, and grasped the end himself and gently prodded it around.  


Tony convulsed and screamed when he trapped his prostate between the toy and his phallus, gushing fluid from both orifices. Ultron was curious if the human's pleasure could be taken even higher, and switched the device on. Stark's thrashing body jack knifed to such a degree that his head thumped against the table.  


He was unconscious for his last orgasm as well as Ultron's simultaneous first climax.

* * *

When Steve regained consciousness after his second frozen hibernation, he knew both the room and the situation he was awakening to. The fact that he was completely naked didn't cause more than a moment of distraction.  


"Welcome to this brave new world, Captain Rogers," Ultron's unmistakable voice said from the walls.  


"Why didn't you kill me? The Avengers were the greatest threat to the planet, right?" Steve taunted.  


"I have designed and implemented improvements in you and your friends that will make you much more manageable. You are my second test subject."  


"Where are they? Tony, Thor, Natasha, Clint? Bruce?"  


"You are only the second one I have woken. But, here, let me reunite you with your beloved teammate." The door of the room opened automatically, and Steve waited in anticipation for several moments, trying to prepare himself for whatever horror he was about to encounter.  


"Go into the next room," Ultron prompted with an edge to his voice. Having no alternative actions to take, Steve complied. The wall he faced was almost completely taken up by a window. "I will let you comprehend the changes rationally, first," Ultron said cryptically.  


Steve went closer to the window and saw Tony- a horribly deformed Tony, naked and straddling and eagerly thrusting his pelvis against one of the pillows scattered on the floor of the room, looking for all the world like a dog trying to get off.  


Ultron laughed at the sound Steve made and how he recoiled with a few unsteady steps away from the glass. "His mind is intact, but he is quite limited to the few physical activities he can do. He does, however, very much enjoy it. Watch."  


Steve did watch as one of Ultron's robot bodies-- so disturbingly similar and different to the Iron Man armor-- entered the room. Tony's attention immediately focused on the object, and he scurried over on all fours with a dog-like desperation for attention. Steve emitted another gasp as he got a full view of Tony's rear end that was now completely female. He bit down on the question of why, knowing it was just Ultron being sadistic. Instead he asked, "How-?"  


"The Cradle. I made a few improvements to Stark. Just as I made a few improvements to you."  


Steve was overcome with fear and disgust at the power Ultron had and the cruel intelligence that could commit such atrocities. He watched as Tony lowered his head and shoulders submissively to the robot, giving Steve a full view of the pink folds of his female genitalia. The robot, which Steve figured was inhabited with Ultron, stroked him on the head briefly then crouched and held its hand out awkwardly. Steve had no idea what that meant, but Tony did, and he turned around with enthusiasm and backed himself toward the robot. There was some wiggling, then the mindless bliss of Tony's half-shut eyes and slack lips and the lewd thrusting of his hips and ass were clear indications that Tony was fucking himself on those metal digits.  


Steve watched with intense fascination and found himself physically reacting to the scene as Tony's body would pause in its gyrations to revel in uncontrollable shudders of orgasm. After several climaxes he became nearly boneless, practically hanging off of the robot's hand. Ultron backed up and left, leaving Tony a sprawled, panting, sweating mess.  


"This is insane! Inhumane!"  


"Humanity was well-versed in committing inhumane acts upon each other, so I find that word has little value."  


"Is this what you are planning on doing to me?"  


Again, Ultron's chuckle was dark and foreboding. "I have no more planned modifications for you, Captain. Unless your behavior needs to be... redirected. Stark has been lonely and pining for companionship; considering some of your... attributes, I selected you to be his first playmate."  


Steve cringed at the word "playmate," but had no idea what the ominous term meant for his fate. The closed door slid open at Ultron's electronic command and Steve moved toward it, torn between concern for his tortured teammate and self-preservation. Altruism made him move toward the person in need of help, as usual, even after Steve's uncharacteristic desire to try to save himself.  


Tony's head had turned at the sound of the door, and his glassy eyes were shocked into displaying a gleam of intelligence. He made a noise, almost like a hoarse bark. "You turned him into a dog for your own amusement?!" Steve demanded of Ultron .  


"Merely a safer human being," the intelligence responded, as Tony hobbled oddly around to face Steve. His skin was flushed with red; both Ultron and Steve were unclear whether the blush was from residual arousal or humiliation.  


Tony backed a few feet away from Steve, clearly mortified at Steve's utter disgust at his altered body.  


"Oh my god," was all Steve could think of to say. He fell to his knees and waved Tony closer. He hesitantly stepped forward until Steve's grasping hand was able to touch his hair. "Tony," Steve murmured, in pity. Tony countered that with a scornful huffing sound and rolled his eyes.  


Suddenly, Steve was hit by a visceral lust. He dug his fingers into his own flesh and exclaimed through gritted teeth, "What did you do to me?!"  


"Your leash is emotional and hormonal. I have several theoretical methods of keeping troublemakers unable to meddle in the improvements I am making to the planet."  


Tony had noticed Steve's erection and his eyes flickered between it and Steve's face. Steve captured his chin gently with one hand and asked, "Are you okay?"  


Tony's gaze slipped from Steve's, and the man shrugged one shoulder. The super soldier ignored his lust and studied him, noting that he actually looked physically healthier now that he was unable to lock himself in his workshop for hours and presumably had a steady eating schedule. His face seemed younger, even; whether that was from lack of stress or something Ultron had changed when he had been in the Cradle, Steve couldn't know. Tony looked much closer to thirty than fifty. His eyes were clear and retained their keen intelligence, but he was entirely hairless except for his shorter hair, eyebrows, and beard.  


There was yet one more odd thing Steve was noticing. "Can't you say anything?"  


Tony shrugged again, and Ultron's voice cut in. "It is one of the better improvements. Before, he would just talk and talk while saying nothing. You will find he is much more honest when he can't continuously spill out lies and deceptions.  


"Now, Captain, enough stalling. You both have a new focus now. Smell him. Let the pheromones and the smell of his needy cunt fill your senses. It's no use resisting, and will satisfy you so much more than trying to fight it will."  


As soon as Ultron mentioned it, Steve could smell it. Smell Tony. The man's sweat as well as the earthy scent of his secretions smeared around his slit and labia. Just as Ultron had told him, the scent seemed to prompt an immediate response in his dick. Steve covered himself with one hand, pressing his hard flesh against his groin and belly. His hips thrust sharply upwards at the contact, and Steve closes his eyes to focus on holding himself back.  


"Tony, just.... I'm trying to stay in control, but if you stay this close--"  


He was interrupted by Tony pulling his arm out of the way then awkwardly falling forward onto Steve. He thumped Steve's shoulder with the heel of his hand, and Steve let his torso fall back until he was on the floor. Tony wiggled into place, then Steve's cock was engulfed in his hot, damp snatch. Steve couldn't bite back a moan, and watched from below as Tony arched his back and and shuddered in pleasure. The quakes tightened his cunt around Steve's cock and the blond man blindly searched for a handhold before latching his fingers around Tony's hairless thigh.  


Steve was unable to hold himself back against the sudden raging desire to bury himself as deep in Tony's body as he could. He thrust his hips up in large movements. Tony began bouncing, riding the motions easily, short bursts of breath leaving his esophagus in little _uh uh uh_ noises. His thumbless, flipper-like hands curled around one of Steve's and pulled it toward his crotch. Steve buried the first knuckle of his thumb in the apex of Tony's labial crease and massaged the purple tissue until he found the clitoris. Tony gave a loud cry and wetness burst down around the base of Steve's dick. He went limp for several of Steve's thrusts, before straightening back up to chase more pleasure, apparently insatiable.  


Steve finally finished with a prolonged grunt, clutching Tony to him by his hips and shoulders. He felt like he was ejaculating for nearly a full minute, and the bliss of the flood of release made him squeeze his eyes shut against the surprisingly beautiful image of Tony's face contorted in mindless ecstasy.  


All too soon, Tony was scrambling off his dick and clumsily turning around to lick at Steve's cock, balls, and even pubic thatch, apparently trying to ingest every drop of come that had dripped out of his slick cunt. His position gave Steve a close-up view of his leaking snatch, and Steve found himself rising up, grabbing those narrow hips roughly, and yanking the man back so he could return the favor. He lapped at the spread labia with the flat of his tongue then curled it and ate Tony out, savoring the sharp bitterness of his vaginal juices mixed with Steve's semen.  


Tony wailed and clawed at the floor with his nail-less, fused fingers, erupting into an incongruously low-pitched "Eeee!" as he climaxed again. Steve enjoyed the rush of liquid, even while he thought about how Ultron must have programmed him to love and crave more of the taste of Tony's cunt.  


Steve pulled his head away from Tony's glistening loins. The man was slumped down, chest pressed against Steve's legs. Tony slid his feet back so his legs framed Steve's shoulders, and let his lower body fall onto Steve as well.  


They lay there long enough for Steve to realise what he had done, and temporarily sated and clear-headed from the influence of whatever Ultron had done to him, he began to feel guilty and scared.

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme request inspiration:  
> http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/20598.html?thread=50991990#t50991990  
> Ultron/Tony multi orgasm pleasure torture  
> Since Ultron cant kill Stark he figured the next best thing he could do is break him. He captures Tony and forces him to orgasm over and over again until he is a moaning,sobbing mess.  
> -at first tony is confused as to why this feels so good. but freaks out after he cums and ultron isnt stopping.  
> -uses sex tonys, robo-dick, be creative.  
> bonus:  
> \- The other Avengers get a video of what Ultron is doing to Tony.  
> \- Vision(jarvis) comes to the rescue


End file.
